The Devil's Fury
by Brightstar221
Summary: Boa, Blathers and Alistair are back and with heart ache and revenge in the air what will Boa do to get Jake back from her new arch enemy Della, a female rattler who is Jake's new love interest. Sequel to The Devil's Price
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**We're back guys I'd like to thank Andresome04**

**And the results for the contest if I can call it that, the winner is Della by Andresome04**

It had been 3 months since Boa had nearly fell into the dark void that was Death **(AN* Again with the void)** she was finally well enough to go out to find her friends Blathers, the mourning dove who was crazy enough to agree with most the things Boa said and Alistair, the coyote who needed an attitude adjustment. "Is it safe for me to go?" Boa asked Roadkill the armadillo who had saved her life "yes a_migo _but take caution for everyone you know believes that you are dead so if they see you they may believe that they have gone crazy and nothing's the way it was" Roadkill replied to nodded for Boa to go, Boa nodded and started slithering away _Ok guys here we go again who first?  
Jake without question  
_Boa slithered away and prayed that Jake think he was going crazy. The first place she slithered to was the cliff the last place she had seen Jake when she got there, she was shocked, there was no sign that she had nearly died here! That planted a tiny seed of doubt in Boa's mind _did he really ever care? _The seed questioned Boa growled and slithered to the place of her first near death experience and again not a sign, the seed in her mind started to grow.

After another month of searching everywhere Boa finally decided to head back to Dirt and when she did get to Dirt she heard a voice that made her heart leap, Jake's voice. Boa slithered silently toward the sound of Jake's voice, the closer she got the happier she felt, until she saw Jake Boa's eyes widened with shock as she saw a female rattlesnake, with yellow eyes and brown scales kiss Jake on the cheek. Boa felt like her heart and soul had been ripped out of her; because instead of love, warmth and hope all she could feel was hate, cold and pain. Boa knew it was too good to be true, Boa hissed loudly, the female rattler hid behind Jake "Whose there?" he demanded, while staying out of sight Boa replied "Me!" Jake looked in her direction and shook his tail in anger  
"Show yourself!" Boa smiled coldly and slithered into view, Jake looked like he had seen a ghost as Boa looked him straight in the eye "Nice to know how much I mean to you" Boa hissed and slithered away from Dirt "You'll pay Jake, trust me you will pay, starting with HER!" Boa yelled the female rattler thought she would get smart and replied "I have a name, it's Della" that made Boa's patient and self-control snap she flew at Della, Della froze in fear just as Boa was about to get Della's neck in her jaws something sent backward she turned and Jake was hissing at her with one look in his eye, the-come-near-her-and-you-will-pay look, all the time they had spent together, all those memories seemed to be forgotten. Boa wanted to hurt this snake but while Jake was protecting her it was no use, she may have been a good fighter but going into a fight against Rattlesnake Jake was madness. Boa scoffed and slithered away _Time to grab the gang_ she thought to herself angrily _Watch your back Della cos you never when I'm going to be swallowing you_ she silently growled to Della the snake who had stolen everything that Boa held dear to her heart Jake. And Boa didn't take theft lightly, Della WOULD pay for what she had stolen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I DIDN'T ABANDON YOU GUYS**

Boa felt more pain than ever, more than when she had fell off the cliff, more than when her father had sank his fangs into her neck leaving two scar. Boa was distracted from her pain when she saw herself in the lake just outside of Dirt, on her left eye was a scar, there where another two just under her chin and another two on her neck, _battle scars_ Boa huffed and started to think again _What about Blathers and Alistair?  
Genius  
Thank you heart  
_Boa realised that in her desperate struggle to find Jake, she had forgotten about her best friends, which idiot in their right mind would forget her best friends? Boa in a bad mood was the answer to that question. Then she heard two familiar voices "You're alive!" Boa looked like she was about to burst into tears Alistair looked at Boa "Oh you found out about Jake and Della" Boa growled when Alistair mentioned Della's name! "Boa it'll get ugly if you've swore revenge!" Boa didn't look at her friends "Well we're all screwed she has" Blathers cooed, Boa slithered in the direction she had just came from "I'm going back" Alistair glanced at Boa "Why? I don't think you and Jake wouldn't be the happiest to see each other again!" Boa smiled "I smelled a rat when I saw HER! Blathers do some spying for me 'Kay?" Blathers nodded and flew away "Alistair you need to find out as much about Della as possible" Alistair nodded and ran in the opposite direction, Boa smiled a cold smile "Time to find your game Della" Boa slithered unnoticed back into Dirt she spotted Blathers on a roof, he gave her a quick nod and pointed down a street. Boa slithered down the street and saw a 'Wanted' poster she saw who was on it… Della _hmm interesting_ Boa ripped it off the wall and threw it to Blathers, who rolled it up and held onto it. Boa then spotted Della by herself, without thinking she started moving quickly toward Della then she paused she needed a good reason to attack her and being on a 'Wanted' poster meant nothing. She signalled for Blathers that they were leaving. They started going in the direction that Alistair had went off in, then Boa stopped she heard something, it was gun fire and stomach growled, Boa grabbed the rabbit firing and swallowed him whole then continued moving "Old habits right Boa?" Blathers cooed Boa rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Let's keep moving" soon they saw Alistair coming toward them "So?" Boa asked the coyote "I found out that, Della has a reputation, for killing the one she 'loves' so if she's with Jake, he's on the chopping board" Boa's green and red eyes widened. "Well we've gotta do something!" Blathers nodded in agreement, Alistair and nodded as well, "I'm gonna kill her!" Boa yelled and moved faster than ever back toward Dirt, praying to everyone that she wasn't too late.

**Yah I finally did it, sorry it's really late guys, I had a bit of a hectic time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Boa searched frantically for Jake. The longer he didn't know about Della the more his life was in danger. "Well?" she asked Blathers and Alistair, Alistair shook his head  
"I asked Waffles, he said that he left town just before we got here!" Boa gasped, that meant they weren't that far behind, if they hurried they could catch up with him and Della. "How in the name of God did they get this far without being noticed?" Boa yelled she looked at Alistair he had his nose to the ground he then nodded his head in the direction of the very canyon Boa had fell down "They've went down there, Boa we'll wait up here in case things get ugly" Boa nodded and slithered down the canyon. She stopped and hide behind a rock that was close enough yet far enough, she knew it was wise to announce that she was near-by so she started hissing, she saw the look on Della's face, it went from cunning and evil to timid and gentle, that snapped Boa's patience, she didn't care how much danger she put herself in, she flew at Della sinking her fangs into Della's neck. While she was trying to get out her grip Boa's eyes looked around the canyon desperately for Jake. She felt panic come over in a wave as she noticed that she couldn't see Jake. Then Boa went flying and crashing into the side of the canyon. Her grip had loosened when she panicked. Boa knew that she had to survive; she had been through too much for her to give up now. Boa flew at Della again, dodging her fangs. She waved her tail desperately trying to get Blathers and Alistair's attention. Then she heard gunfire. She looked up there was Jake "What's going on?!" Boa opened her mouth to explain then Della started crying "I was waiting for you when she came along and attacked me for no reason" Boa's eyes narrowed and she hissed "No reason? One minute" she turned to face Blathers and Alistair she nodded and Blathers flew down with the 'Wanted Poster' and Alistair's evidence. "There's my reasons" She left them lying on the ground and slithered away not without hearing Della's snide comment "Trust me all that's going to make no difference I'll get Jake and send 'The Grim Reaper' to Hell where he belong and if you get in my way, you'll be waiting for him, I know all about your little stunts" Boa took a deep breath and with great effort slithered out of the canyon. "Well how did it go?" Alistair as she appeared back into his view  
"It's down to Jake now, I left the evidence with him now I have to hope that his common sense takes over" Boa growled, her voice dangerously low. Boa curled up near the canyon and put Alistair on watch duty, Blathers always fell asleep when he was on look-out at night. _Hey Heart do you think that Jake will ever love Boa again?  
It will take time you know, let's just get Della out of the way first 'Kay  
Okay  
Long-time no bothering you two  
SHE'S BACK HEAD  
I KNOW HEART  
_Boa blocked the voices out and drifted into a tormented, troubled and dreamless sleep…


End file.
